The Apocalypse Swordsman
by TheRealIgneel
Summary: What if there was another dragon slayer in Fairy Tail, but everyone forgot about him? What if that dragon slayer was raised by Acnologia? What if he left by himself, but came back with two more? That dragon slayer has a name, but no one knows it, all they know is his title: The Apocalypse Swordsman.
1. Chapter 1

The Apocalypse Swordsman

Chapter 1

 **A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did, I would be in there and NaLu would be canonised, it would be certain, I only own the OC's, even then one of them is my friends, so yeah… ENJOY CHAPTER ONE (PS: I make no money from this… unfortunately)**

Two robed figures walked through the streets of Magnolia, headed towards the Fairy Tail Guild hall. Inside, the guild was partying as usual, drinking, laughing, and just having fun.

It was at this moment that the doors, interrupting the party being held for the new member, Lucy, a blonde who had always wanted to join the guild, opened to reveal two people, the shorter of the two carrying a strange bundle.

"Fairy Tail!," The taller figure announced, obviously male. "I wish to challenge the following members; Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Laxus Dreyar, Gildarts Clive, and Natsu Dragneel, to a battle".

Needless to say, the guild was in shock, a stranger just waltzed in and challenged the strongest wizards in the guild.

Surprisingly, a boy with no shirt on had responded, "Why the hell should we? You just walk in here like you own the place, and think you have the right to challenge us? Just who do you think you are?"

"Gray, leave him be, they may want to join the guild, no reason to push them away already" A small man appeared next the boy, now known as Gray. He was about three feet tall, with a strange walking stick, orange jacket and a striped orange and blue cap.

"Actually, Master…" The hooded man said.

"Makarov" The guild master replied, knowing full well what the stranger was asking.

"Master Makarov, I would only like to join the guild if I have thoroughly examined your top members in combat" The tall figure said.

"Hmm, place your bets kids, were having a fight!" Makarov announced.

Almost immediately, everyone had placed bets, mostly on the Fairy Tail members, yet for some reason Makarov alone chose to bet on the newcomers.

"Alright then, how about a change of scenery?" The second figure asked, definitely female.

And just like that they were all in a massive field, with the competitors in the centre.

"Was that teleportation magic?" Makarov asked the girl, still keeping an eye on the bundle of rags in her arms.

"Yes it was, jealous?" The girl replied. Makarov just stared at her in shock.

"Ok boy, you will fight Natsu and Erza as-" Makarov began, but was interrupted by a tall man with yellow hair and a lightning shaped scar over his right eye, appearing in a flash of lightning.

"These assholes think that they can walk in our guildhall and challenge us? The weak shouldn't challenge their superiors" Laxus said with a scowl on his face.

"You know…" The hooded man began. "You can join in this too, prove your strength".

"LAXUS, DO NOT TREAT OUR GUESTS WITH SUCH DISDAIN" Makarov shouted at his grandson.

"No, no, Makarov, it's quite alright" The hooded man stated, "If someone challenged me for my wife, I would act rather the same way".

"Hmm, wait… YOUR WIFE?" Makarov shouted, with shock evident on his and everyone else's face.

"Yes we're married, is that a problem?" The hooded girl said whilst rocking the bundle as if it were her own child.

"N-no, it's just… I thought that you were brother and sister, or friends travelling on the road" The master of the guild stuttered out.

"I believe we have stalled enough, let's begin, shall we?" The hooded man said.

As Laxus turned to face the challenger, two people walked up to stand beside him. One was a beautiful red-head, with a set of Heart-Kreuz armour and a sword with a winged guard.

The other was a young man with pink hair, and a scaly scarf wrapped around his neck. He also wore a black, open and sleeveless vest, with white sweatpants, black tailcoat and black, open-toed sandals.

"I am Erza Scarlet" The red-head introduced, standing tall and awaiting the challenge before her.

"Yo, I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel" The pinkette anncounced, scratching the back of his neck as he did so.

And thus the match began, and the one to attack first was Laxus, much to everyone's surprise. He darted forward and tried to strike from below with a fist surrounded by lightning, but the hooded figure was on the other side of the field.

Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor like they were in an anime, surprised at the speed the stranger showed. It was Natsu who charged forward next, starting with a **Fire Dragon Iron Fist** right off the bat. The figure dodged the blow by ducking left, spinning behind and countered with an attack of his own.

" **CHOAS DRAGON STRIKE**!" He yelled, as he struck Natsu in the back with a fist coated with black and blue energy.

This caused Natsu to be forced into the ground as he blacked out. A cloud of dust and dirt was picked up, and everyone waited for it to clear.

When it did, Natsu and the stranger were in a small crater. He teleported behind Erza and struck her with a kick to the back, sending her flying a few metres forward onto her stomach.

At this point Laxus had gotten over his shock, and had chosen to strike from behind this time. He appeared behind the figure and struck him into the ground.

Well, that was what would've happened if the figure didn't turn around and grab Laxus's fist.

"Attacking me from behind, smart", the figure said. "But you've got to be FASTER".

With that he had pulled Laxus toward him, while at the same time lifting his foot to be level with his stomach.

As he proceeded to kick Laxus in the stomach, Natsu had woken up and charged him from behind with Erza at his heels.

Erza had requipped into her **Heaven's Wheel** armour, and Natsu had charged up another Iron Fist.

Laxus was sent flying to the other side of the field and was knocked out.

"Laxus is out of the match" The hooded female announced, now playing with the bundle.

Most of the wizards present fainted at the announcement. Even Makarov was having a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that Laxus, one of the strongest in the guild, was the first to be taken out.

He looked back at the fight and watched as the newcomer mopped the floor with his strongest members.

He was spinning around, flipping over himself and the others as if he was doing a practiced routine. Dodging everything they threw at him.

Natsu attacked from the front as Erza charged from behind, slicing diagonally at his back. The challenger back flipped over Erza causing the Fairy Tail wizards to ram into each other.

Natsu was the first to get his feet under him and started throwing fireballs at the figure that flipped and rolled past all of his attacks.

As the man drew closer, Erza got up and ran to the other side of the field.

" **REQUIP: FLIGHT ARMOUR**!" Erza yelled as her armour changed.

Unlike her other set, this armour barely covered her chest and the pants were very short. With cheetah-like patterns on them, she also had a pair of ears on her head, along with two swords built for speed.

And with that she disappeared from everyone's sight, all but the master and the two strangers that is.

"Looks like I'll have to get serious now. **REQUIP: CHAOS BLADE!"** He shouted, a pitch black sword appearing in his hand.

Erza pulled up next to Natsu and, even though they were on the other side of the field, they could still feel the power emanating from the blade. A dark, destructive force, held in the palm of this young man.

With a strange buzzing, the stranger disappeared. Only to reappear behind them, sword raised behind him with black and blue energy coating the blade.

" **CHAOS DRAGON SWORD STRIKE!** " He yelled, bringing the blade down with the energy trailing behind it.

The two jumped forward, but it was futile as the energy was released as a giant wave of magic power.

Erza grabbed Natsu and, using her **Flight Armour** , dodged to the side, narrowly avoiding the attack.

What the man didn't realize however, was that the attack was heading towards the crowd of spectators, the speed of the attack was too much for them to react in time.

"Oh shit!"

The figure teleported in front of the crowd and threw his arms out to the side, as if to catch the attack.

The following explosion could be seen from Kardia Cathedral.

Dust and dirt flew around, getting in the eyes of the wizards present. Blinding everyone, as they shielded themselves from the blast.

Once everything calmed down, Makarov looked around to see the state of his children. He saw everyone getting up and rubbing their eyes.

He saw the hooded girl stand up from shielding the bundle of rags with her own body.

He looked around to where the hooded man was standing, his cloak ripped beyond repair, blood dripping onto the ground from the large gash in his chest. He could also see that the man had longish black hair, his hood having blown of his head when the attack struck.

He took a step back as he panted from the pain in his chest. He then lit his hand on fire, much like Natsu's, but calm and soothing.

He then proceeded to run his hand over the wound, leaving just pink skin in its wake. After he had healed himself, he placed his hood back on his head.

"Sorry about that" He said as he turned to face the group, "I'm not used to holding back".

The girl then stood up, walked over to the young man and proceeded to slap him across the face.

"DAMMIT, YOU COULD'VE KILLED US _AND_ ARYA!" She shouted.

"Arya?" Makarov asked to himself, curious as to who she was talking about.

"I'm sorry, I swear I didn't mean to" His voice filled with sorrow and not without a touch of fear.

"Yeah, I know, but you're going to make it up to me by buying me dinner" The girl said, pulling him into a hug.

"Okay, now that the battle is over…" Makarov began, "PAY UP BRATS HAHAHAHA"

"What's he talking about?" The girl asked her partner.

"We made bets on who would win" Gray explained, "Seems he was the only one who bet on you, now everyone has to pay up".

"Hey, hood guy" Natsu called out as he limped towards the group.

"Yes, Natsu?"

"Good fight, let's do it again"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Boy" Makarov yelled after he collected his winnings from his 'children'.

"Yes?"

"Seeing as you won, show us your face and tell us your name why don't you?" He asked.

"One thing first, let my wife join the guild" The hooded man said.

"Done, now show us"

"You know, I don't think you'll recognise me, it has been ten years after all" The stranger said, taking off his hood.

Before them stood a boy no older than 17, with jet black hair. A scar over his left eye, which was a cold, piercing grey, while the other was pitch black.

"N-Nick?" Makarov stuttered.


	2. Chapter 2

The Apocalypse Swordsman

Chapter 2

 **A/N: I do not own fairy tail, if I did I would be in there and NaLu would be canonised, it would be certain, I only own the OC's, and even then one of them is my friends so yeah… ENJOY CHAPTER TWO (PS: I make no money from this… unfortunately)**

Several hours after the dramatic reveal, Nick introduced himself and his companions.

"I am Nick Stryker, I am sixteen, S-Class wizard of Fairy Tail" He stated.

Everyone was shocked at this, all but Makarov and Laxus, who already knew of his existence, but were nonetheless surprised by his return.

"I'm Natasha Stryker, I am also sixteen, I wish to join the guild with Nick, I hope we can all be friends" Natasha said as she removed her hood, revealing a soft smile on her cute face.

She had black hair that went down to her waist, piercing blue eyes, slightly pale skin, and a powerful yet protective feel about her. She was wearing all-black clothes like her husband, with kama's strapped to her back and knives sheathed on her thighs.

While Nick was holding the bundle, he could feel the stares the males of the guild were giving his wife, and he could feel himself getting more ticked off by the minute.

"If you don't mind me asking" Makarov said, "What's in that bundle of rags?"

"Oh, that's our daughter, Arya" Nick said, pulling the hood from the bundle, revealing a sleeping baby.

All the girls in the guild immediately crowded around him, trying to hold the girl.

"Hey, hey, hey, leave my daughter alone" Natasha shouted, trying to force her way through the crowd.

Suddenly, Nick vanished from their eyes, only to reappear on the other side of the guild hall. Holding Arya close to his chest as the child started to squirm.

"WAAH!" The cries of the child made everyone in the guild cringe in pain.

"Great, now she's awake" Nick scolded as he tried to calm the girl, "Good going guys".

"Wait, you said she was your daughter" Makarov said, "How does that work?".

"Well, to understand that you have to know how I met Natasha, but that's a story for a later time" He said, passing Arya to his wife, "For now however, I wanna take a job"

"We were just about to leave on a job before you arrived, you're welcome to join us if you wish" Erza said as she walked over with the rest of her team.

"Sure, why not?"

"Welcome to Team… Natsu, Nick" Natsu said as he clapped him on the back.

"Team Natsu? Why Team Natsu?" He said, looking to the side at the pinkette.

"Because I'm awesome" Natsu shouted, "You got a problem with it?"

"No, no, it just sounds a little conceited is all"

Natsu's face was one of complete confusion, while everyone else was holding in laughter.

"Never mind Natsu, it's clear you don't understand big words" Nick said with a smirk on his face.

"Let's go on a job, right now!" Lucy said, hoping to save Natsu from the embarrassing moment that was sure to come.

 **xTimeSkipx [Five hours later]**

"You know, I'm starting to get kinda bored with this job" Nick said, everyone nodding their heads in agreement.

The job they had taken was quite simple, escort and protect a lord from another country on his way to the capital, Crocus. So far, they had come across a few wolves and some wild Vulcans. They were so weak not even Lucy had to use magic.

When Nick had pointed this out, Lucy had tried to kick him in the face with her boot, he dodged every time.

"Look, you're not weak, you're far from it" He explained, "It's just that everyone here is more experienced and has had more time to practice and train their magic, you're just a beginner and your level of control and the level of your magic is nowhere close to theirs".

As he said this, Lucy's eyes drew closer to the ground and she started to nervously shift from foot to foot.

"I'm sorry, it's just… I want to be strong like the others and I want to prove myself" She said meekly.

"Don't be, I just wanted to explain why you're the one in most danger on jobs like this" He said, reaching up to put his hand on her shoulder, "Right, we should catch up with the convoy, we stayed behind a bit too long".

 **xTimeSkipx [Three hours later]**

"Well, that was anti-climactic" Nick said as the group made their way from the capital. They had finished the job without losing any money to pay for damages. They had all decided against the train because, if they can walk the whole way there, they can surely walk the whole way back as well.

"I know what you mean Nick, despite the job being quite rewarding, it was rather dull" Erza said, agreeing with the scarred Dragon Slayer.

They continued in silence for a few minutes, when Nick suddenly stopped, Lucy walking into his back.

"Oww, Nick, why did you stop like that?" She asked as she rubbed her sore nose.

"Natsu" Nick said with a growl, "Can you smell them too?"

"Yeah, smells like fifty of them and-" Natsu began.

"And all of them wizards" Nick finished.

As he said this, about fifty wizards appeared out of the trees. Some had weapons, and others had nothing on them, obviously confident in their magical abilities.

"And just who might be attacking us at this moment?" Nick asked as he too, moved forward.

"We are the Dark Guild, Light's Bane, give us all your Jewels and we'll end your lives quickly" One of the leaders said as he walked forward, hand tightening over the handle of his large scythe.

"And you are?"

"I am the Master of this little Guild, the name is Jeremiah Preston, but you might have heard of my title, the Reaper of Souls" He said as he held his arms out, as if seeing himself as some kind of god.

"And I am Nick Stryker, wizard of Fairy Tail" he said as he drew his sword from its sheath, eyes hidden behind his hair, "And the worst person for you to attack"

As he growled the last part, he forced his magic outwards and upwards, creating a column of pure destructive magic. After it had reached a height of twenty metres, it spread out, creating a creature thought to be extinct long ago.

"I-It's a dragon" Erza stuttered, her and everyone else paralysed with fear at the terrifying beast before them.

" _COME ON LIGHT'S BANE, SUMMON UP YOUR DEMONS, FIGHT ME, HIT ME_ " Nick roared as his eyes seemed to glow red, and his jacket flapping in the wind caused by the massive force of power.

" _YOU SAY THAT YOU TAKE THE SOULS OF OTHERS? YOU SAY THAT YOU CAN DESTROY THE LIGHT? YOU ARE NOTHING, YOU ARE WEAK, YOU CAN'T EVEN STAND IN MY PRESENCE, YOU TRY TO FACE ME AND YOU'LL PERISH, TRY TO KILL ME AND YOU'LL BE ERASED FROM EXISTENCE, LEAVE ME, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, YOU EVEN AREN'T WORTHY OF MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT_ ".

With that, the dragon that Nick had created out of his magic roared at the terrified wizards that had so foolishly attacked them. Trees were ripped up and the earth shook with the sheer power of the roar.

A few of the wizards were blown away as the rest either fainted, or cowered in fear of the monster before them. Jeremiah took a few steps back, sweat dripping down his pale face.

He dropped his scythe and ran away from the group, the ones that could move following him in his escape.

Nick then made the ethereal dragon disperse from the air, nothing but a feeling of immense power and the destruction it caused was left.

He then walked forward and picked up the scythe Jeremiah had left behind, sending it to his requip space.

"So, we should get going now, I fear the Magic Council may have picked up my power" He said walking back to the group.

As everyone snapped out of their shock, only the Titania was left unresponsive, still shaken up by the power she had seen.

"Erza, come on, I'll explain everything back at the Guild" Nick said as he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, a hand she didn't respond to.

"Alright, seeing as Erza is basically comatose, I'll have to teleport us there, everyone get in a circle around me, make sure to include Erza" Nick stated as he sat down and entered the lotus position.

They did as they were told and got into a circle, making sure they had Erza in their ranks.

"Good, now hold hands so we're all together when we land"

After they were linked by their hands, an energy began to coat Nick, quickly spreading to the rest of the group.

It slowly built up pressure until finally, it released. Exploding upwards as the world around them disappeared into blurs.

The next thing they all knew, they were in the Guildhall, surrounded by the shocked faces of the Guild members.

Nick rose from the ground and walked to Erza, wrapping an arm around her shoulder when he reached her.

"I'm taking Erza to the infirmary, she's a little shaken up by what happened on our job" He said as he started leading her to the back of the Guild.

Summary:

What if there was another dragon slayer in Fairy Tail, but everyone forgot about him? What if that dragon slayer was raised by Acnologia? What if he left by himself, but came back with two more? That dragon slayer has a name but no one knows it, all they know is his title: The Apocalypse Swordsman.


	3. Chapter 3

The Apocalypse Swordsman

Chapter Three

 **A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did I would be in there, and NaLu would be canonised, it would be certain, I only own the OC's, and even then one of them is my friends, so yeah… ENJOY CHAPTER THREE (PS: I make no money from this… unfortunately)**

 **xxTimeSkipxx [Three Weeks Later]**

A few weeks after the job incident, Team Natsu (minus Erza) was found lounging about the Guild, seemingly with nothing to do.

Since then, Nick had gone on a few solo jobs, and two jobs with Team Natsu. He was at the bar with the Master, talking in low whispers.

"-So the beast has gone north after all" Makarov whispered as he leaned towards Nick's ear.

"It appears so, that bastard won't get away from me that easily" Nick said as his left eye glowed a cold, menacing blue, a growl also present in his voice.

Unknown to both wizards, the members of Team Natsu were listening intently to the hushed conversation, only picking up random words here and there, even with Natsu's enhanced hearing.

At twelve o'clock, the guild doors were thrust open, revealing Erza, her agitation only evident to the Master and Nick, who had the most keen eyes of the guild.

She strode over to the bar and called for Natsu, Lucy and Gray to join her. As she reached the bar, she placed a massive horn on the ground in front of the two whisperers.

"Nick, I need your assistance on a job, I will also need you three to help in this as well" Erza stated as the other three walked up behind her.

"Nick, we will continue this at a later time" Makarov said as he got up and started to walk to the other end of the bar, "For now, I think you should join Erza and the others in this endeavour"

Nick merely nodded in response as he turned to face the Titania. He stood and walked over to a vacant table in a dark corner of the guild. There he sat down and motioned for the others to sit.

"Erza, I believe you have something you need us for, correct?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Yes, I need everyone's help on a job of the utmost importance. You see, a few days ago I was in Shirotsume coming from my job on the other side of the country.

"I heard some interesting talk in a bar, they were saying something along the lines of; 'the seal has almost been broken, soon we will have our revenge'.

"I also heard talk of a man named Erigor, the name seems familiar, but I can't quite –"

"Erigor? You don't mean Erigor the Reaper do you?" Nick asked as he interrupted Erza's tale.

"That's the name, how do you know of him?" Erza asked, comically tilting her head to the side.

"Erigor the Reaper is the master of the dark guild, Isenwald, I heard talk that they were hoping to unleash a demon from the Book of Zeref, I don't know which one though" Nick revealed, his face grim.

"The Book of Zeref?" Lucy asked, a hint of fear evident in her voice.

"We have to go, I'll explain everything on the train ride, but right now we have to leave for Isenwald" Nick said getting up and walking over to Natasha, who had been at the bar talking to Mira, Arya sleeping soundly in her arms.

"Natasha, I'm going on a job, I'll be home in a few days, just stay at home or better yet stay with someone in the guild" Nick said as he pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head gently.

"Come back to me safe, I'll be waiting" She said with eyes closed and a smile gracing her lips.

"I know you will" He said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her and Arya on their foreheads the last time.

With that, he walked back to the group, shouting that they were going out to Mira, who had, unknown to everyone else, been listening to their entire conversation with keen ears.

An hour later, they had all met up at the train station, much to Natsu's dismay. Nick wore only his black coat and sword, as his other items were stored in his requip space.

Gray had brought a small satchel, containing various of items of his, probably extra clothes. Lucy had brought a small suitcase of extra clothes, her keys and whip attached to her hip.

Natsu brought his knapsack with his futon rolled up, scarf trailing behind him like some majestic beast. And Erza… well, Erza brought her cart full of suitcases and crates, filled with Mavis knows what.

When it came time for them to board, Natsu's face was one of impending doom, with a sickly green tinge. A few minutes later, they were all seated in a booth.

"Well, I'm going to get some rest" Gray said as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms behind his head, "Wake me when we get there".

"Hey Nick, somethings been bothering me about the fight you guys had a few weeks ago" Lucy asked nervously.

"What is it, Lucy?"

"Well, when you dodged Natsu's punch and gave him one of your own, you shouted something like a spell right?" She looked up to meet praising eyes, courtesy on Nick, "What?"

"Nothing, just the fact that you're the first to ask me anything about the fight" He said, crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat, "Honestly I was quite surprised no one said anything about it afterwards".

"Hmm? Why is that surprising?" Erza asked with curiosity in her voice.

"I'll explain, what you heard was indeed a spell. It's called **Chaos Dragon Strike** ; I'm a Dragon Slayer you see".

By this time, everyone's interests were peaked, especially Natsu's, considering he's a Dragon Slayer himself.

"Now then, what I've told you, and what I'm about to tell you cannot leave this group, I'm trusting you all with this information. I was raised by the black dragon of the apocalypse, Acnologia.

"From what he told me, he attacked by village when I was born, because he sensed a powerful magic in that place. My magic. I was extremely powerful as a newborn, even more powerful than Erza is now".

Everyone was shocked at this newly revealed information, none more so however, than Erza herself, seeing as she was arguably the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail.

"He took me when I was about one month old, or so he guessed, and he was going to kill me. But then he had a better idea, he would raise me to hate humanity, to destroy Earthland. He failed in his endeavour, obviously.

"He raised me for about five years, and then he vanished without a trace. His training was… unorthodox, it would have killed all of you as you are now. He waited for a year, slowly getting my body used to the elements and his own magic power.

"When it had been exactly one year since he took me from my home, he trained me for a single week in how to eat chaos energy; I had to master it in order to survive the next four years.

"For the next seven months, he made me exercise my magic container, expending large amounts of magic at a time, and letting it refill naturally. Doing this is like using a muscle, the more you exercise it, the bigger and stronger that muscle becomes.

"After he deemed me adequate enough, he took me to other countries, to hunt their dragons. I had become a true dragon slayer about a month into our journey, we had been walking through the desert when the sand pushed up around me. It was a Quartz Dragon, about the size of the guild hall, maybe a bit smaller. Anyway, I immediately jumped back from it, covering my hands in the energy I had been taught to wield.

"I ran forward and jumped up to look it in the eyes. I could see the fear and shock in them, when it discovered that the Apocalypse Dragon had raised a slayer. I slammed my fist into the side of its head, probably breaking its neck in the process.

"When it collapsed I walked over to it, and slowly slit its throat, I could hear a roar of approval from Acnologia as he watched me from afar. I had done it, I had done what I was raised to do. I had killed a dragon".

For the entirety of the tale, nobody had spoken, and even Natsu had been silent, neither butting in nor groaning from his long-forgotten motion sickness. Lucy had covered her mouth with her hand and everyone else had a look of shock on their faces.

"That wasn't the last dragon I killed either, I spent about three years of wandering around other countries and hunting dragons. He finally brought me home and left me in a forest to destroy everything, and I did. Because if I hadn't destroyed everything by the time he came back, then I would have to run laps around the mountain range we camped at.

"But he never came back; I waited for his return for several days. After a week, I left to go looking for him to bring him back to keep training me. I couldn't find him. I ended up in the north of Fiore. That's where Makarov found me, wandering in the Forgotten Desert near Oak Town.

"I was starving, dehydrated and weak. My magic container was dangerously low, almost low enough to kill me. But Makarov took me to Shirotsume and patched me up, got me healthy and strong again, and brought me down here to Magnolia. And that's how I ended up in that Fairy Tail guild."

As Nick ended his tale, he realised that they were nearing Onibus Station, he looked to everyone and was shocked at the look on their faces. Pity, sympathy, sadness, shock and righteous anger were all displayed on their faces.

"Are… Are you still looking for him?" Natsu asked hesitantly, "Acnologia, I mean".

"Yes I am, much like you are looking for Igneel" He said as he pulled out a small blade and started playing with it, "But my reasons are far from yours, while we both have the same… enthusiasm, with finding our technical parents. You want to find Igneel to have a happy life with your father.

"Me however, I want to find Acnologia so that I can kill him. That is my goal in life. I want to kill Acnologia so that Earthland could be rid of the monster that is the Dragon King. No more questions, we're here".


	4. Chapter 4

The Apocalypse Swordsman

Chapter 4

 **A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did I would be in there, and NaLu would be canonised, it would be certain, I only own the OC's, and even then one of them is my friends, so yeah… ENJOY CHAPTER FOUR (PS: I make no money from this… unfortunately)**

As the train pulled into the station, Nick announced that he would stay on the train as he had business to attend to the next town over. So he stayed in the booth as the others made their way towards the train exit.

After five minutes, the train had departed again, heading this time for the station in Kunugi. Nick had long since closed his eyes, and instead sensed the person sit opposite him in the booth.

"Look at what we have here, a little fairy resting its wings" the stranger asked.

From what Nick could sense, the man was exuding a dark power that was entirely his own, and yet… there was a darker force, overpowering the strange man across him.

All of a sudden, Nick felt a foot slam into his face. While nothing was broken, his nose was stinging from the contact.

"You know… I despise you legal guilds, always at the beck and call of the Magic Council. Of course, I envy you as well, never on the run, never having to hide, it's unfair isn't it? How can one group of people be more privileged than others because they've done nothing wrong" the man continued.

It was at this point that Nick had opened his eyes and assessed the man in front of him. He had a white overcoat, black hair slicked back into a spiky ponytail, and squinted, condescending eyes.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?" he asked, holding the man in his cold gaze.

"To answer your first question: my name is Kageyama" the man said, feeling cocky as he had a fairy literally under his boot, "To your second question… well it's not like you'll live long enough to figure it out anyway".

"You have something in your jacket, something evil. I don't think you should be handling something like that" Nick said as Kageyama's mouth and eyes widened in shock.

Nick then reached up and gently grabbed his ankle, pulling it away from his face. He dropped it to the ground and glared at Kageyama, making the grown wizard shrink back in fear, sweat accumulating on his brow.

"H-How did–" Kageyama stammered before he was cut off.

"How did I know? Well it's quite simple really, you see… I can sense all types of chaotic and evil magic" Nick said as he continued to glare at the dark wizard, his left eye seeming to glow a cold blue.

" _Give me the flute, or you will come to regret taking this path"_ Nick said as his voice became dark and evil he sensed a noticeable shiver in the dark magic coming from the dark wizard's jacket.

Kageyama started to reach into his jacket to pull out whatever sinister force was in there, but then he hesitated, becoming calmer and surer of himself as he grasped the object.

"YOU BASTARD" Kageyama yelled as he stood up, shadows bending around him, "STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Shadows wrapped around Nick's torso and he was thrown from the train car, and out onto the ground racing underneath him.

While he was surprised at the speed, he reacted fast enough to catch himself before he hit the ground.

Black, angular wings sprouted from his back, righting him just before he hit the earth.

He landed and his feet skid across the dirt, leaving two trenches as he slowed to a stop.

As he stood to watch the train pull away, a magic mobile pulled up behind him, and his team got out.

"And just how did you know to follow me?" Nick asked as he turned to face them, his left eyebrow raised in question.

The others didn't respond, as they were too busy staring at his wings, all of them looking with shock and awe.

The wings on his back were fairly large, spanning several feet across. They were transparent, making everything seen through them have a shadowed tinge. They did not seem to be attached to his back, but rather a strange, indescribable symbol that hovered a few inches above his back.

"Wha- What are those?" Lucy asked as shook her head to clear her mind.

"Did you really think that Dragon Slayer and Requip were my only magics? If you did, you know nothing of my limitations" his wings disappearing as he said this, "I possess several types of magic, some that you're not even aware of, if you doubt my and your own abilities… leave now"

Lucy looked to the ground in shame, hiding her face from the group. Erza looked noticeably angry, while Natsu was downright _pissed._

"What the hell's wrong with you? First you take off and leave us behind, then you have the nerve to make Lucy feel bad? What the _fuck_?" Natsu said as he grabbed the front of Nick's shirt, lifting him off the ground.

"That was not my intention–" Nick started to say, but was cut off by a fist to the face, knocking him to the side.

He looked up to see Erza towering above him, eyes hidden in shadow.

"You need to stop your ego, Nick, or I shall stop it for you" she said as everyone besides the downed wizard slowly took several steps backwards, probably to save themselves from the redhead's wrath.

"As I said before," Nick started to say as he stood up, "It was not my intention to hurt your feelings, I was merely stating that, if you doubt me, or yourself, you will not succeed in this mission.

"You need to have faith in everyone on your team that they can get the job done, but you also need to have faith in yourself so that you can help the team. I was also saying that no one should underestimate me and my abilities, many have done so and lost much more than a fight".

Everyone could tell that what he said was sincere and honest, they all knew that he spoke from experience, and that made everyone wonder, 'just what has this kid been through?'.

"I apologise if my tone of voice offended you, it's just that, through all of my years, that is the only way I have been able to get my point across" Nick said as he bowed slowly to Lucy.

Standing up straight, he walked over to the magic mobile, checking the SE Plug, and then checking underneath the transportation.

Standing up, he shook his head and over to the group. Upon reaching them, he turned around and faced the car.

" **CHAOS DRAGON ROAR!** " he shouted, obliterating the small vehicle, leaving nothing behind but a small crater and some burn marks.

Everyone's jaw dropped as they saw the wreck of the car land a few hundred metres away.

After it had exploded a second time, Nick turned around and dusted his hands, making everyone around him glare at him.

"Before you get pissed, let me explain," he said, reaching into his coat pocket, "Erza was driving, correct?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well she overloaded the SE Plug, making it impossible for us to continue," he pulled out a small flask and took a long swig, "Not only that, but from all the damage underneath, I'd suspect that she was either gong incredibly fast, going over rough terrain, or both"

Everyone looked at him with surprise on their faces, because he had not only gotten all of that information from a few quick looks, but he was entirely correct.

"Seeing as it is now a totalled wreck, how do you suggest we get to Kunugi Station?" Erza asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"We're not going to Kunugi, we're going to Oshibana, that is where we will find the Eisenwald Guild" he revealed.

"How do you know that?" Gray asked, stripping for the first time in an hour.

"They possess a highly dangerous weapon called Lullaby, the Death Flute, also a demon from the Book of Zeref. Simply hearing its tune will cause anyone to drop dead, the souls consumed by the flute.

"So I have to ask you all, when I tell you to run, you run. If I tell you to hide, you hide. This is a highly dangerous mission, the chance of us dying is great, will you do as I say?"

The group stared in shock at the young teenager. Despite being several years younger than the rest, he exuded a force of power and dominance, immediately earning the respect of all those in the vicinity.

So because of this, they felt as if they had no choice but to agree to his terms.

"Good, now seeing as we have wasted a good ten minutes talking," Everyones heads bowed in shame, "I'm going to have to take you into my **Requip** space, so that I can move as fast as I can without anything slowing me down."

The Fairy Tail wizards stared at themselves in shock as the bodies started to glow. In a matter of seconds they disappeared, leaving Nick alone next to the tracks.

He summoned his wings again and shot off into the sky, a cloud of dust left in his wake.

For the next few minutes, all that could be seen of Nick was a black blur, rapidly appearing and disappearing in a matter of seconds.

When he finally landed, he kicked up a cloud of dust, blinding everyone around him. As he stood up, several glowing figures appeared, soon fading out to reveal the Fairy Tail members known for mass destruction lying on the ground.

They shakily got to their feet, trying to contain their stomachs. Natsu unfortunately, couldn't do so, as he ran over to a bush and hurled the contents of his stomach.

"So… How was it?" Nick asked with a small smirk on his face.

"Sh-shut up, a-asshole" Gray managed to stutter as he stood upright, with the help of a wall of course.

"As much as I love to see you all on the ground at my feet, we have to keep going" Nick said, starting of the statement with a joking tone and ending in a serious one.

"I… agree, we must… keep… moving," Erza panted, leaning on her knees, "Although… I… suggest… a five minute… break"

So for five minutes, Team Natsu rested on the road, clearly still shaken up by the experience they all went through.

"Alright, let's move" Nick said, pushing off against the wall of a shop and started jogging towards the train station.

As the rest followed him, they all noticed the increase in people as they got closer to the station.

When they were just about to make their way across the square and enter the station, they were stopped by several guards holding them back.

"You can't go in there, it's dangerous" one of the guards said, "Some dark wizards have taken over the station, some of the Rune Knights went in, but they haven't come back out yet"

"Fine, let's go guys" Nick said as he started to walk away, leaving the others in their bewildered state to wonder why he had just left.

Their questions were answered as they saw Nick flash past them towards the station in a blur of black.

The guards were shocked as they saw a black figure run past them at insane speeds, jumping over the barrier they had set up and ran into the station.

During the confusion, the guards had failed to notice the Fairy Tail wizards sneak around them.

When they were all inside, they had stopped in the main corridor to figure out their next move.

"Alright, I say we run in there and burn 'em to a crisp" Natsu said in anticipation, lighting his fist as he did.

"No Natsu, we need to keep the element of surprise, sneak around them somehow" Erza stated as she dropped her fist onto his head.

"No Erza, he's right, if we barge in and make enough noise, then they'll be too disorientated to react quickly enough" Nick argued.

"Yeah, I knew you were a good guy Nick" Natsu exclaimed, wrapping his spare arm around Nick's shoulders, as his right arm was already wrapped around Lucy's.

"Now that we have a game plan, how are we gonna pull it off? We can't just run in there and expect things to be peachy, can we?" Gray finally spoke up.

Everyone started to think of how they would do it, even Natsu. Until Nick finally stood up, shaking everyone out of their reverie.

"We'll take a leaf out of Natsu's book and just charge in, guns blazing" Nick said as he **Requipped** his black sword, sliding it out of its sheath.

"Yosh, I'm liking you more everyday" Natsu exclaimed as he jumped up, fists lit.

And so, they all got up and started walking towards the main hall of the station where all of the dark wizards were holed up.

"We've been expecting you Fairies" one of the wizards said. He was a muscly man, with silver hair, baggy pants with no shirt, and a massive scythe lay across his shoulders.

"The 'we've been expecting you' cliché, I swear to Mavis all bad guys say this at least once when they fight their enemies, it's quite annoying really" Nick said as he stood with a relaxed posture, legs spread apart, arms crossed and his sword back in its scabbard.

"Are you mocking us Fairy fly?" scythe-guy asked.

"Yes, I believe I am. Tell me, how much did you steal to buy that scythe on your back?" Nick shot back, getting slightly annoyed at the guy's arrogance.

"I don't think you know who you're talking to. I am Erigor The Reaper" Erigor boasted, obviously feeling himself superior to the Fairy Tail wizards.

"I know who you are, you're the Ace of the Eisenwald Guild, Erigor the Reaper, you earned that title due to the amount of assassination jobs you take" Nick said, finally discarding his nonchalant posture in exchange for a serious one by straightening his back and uncrossing his arms.

"You seem quite informed Fairy fly, tell me, do you know how many people I've killed?" Erigor asked as he floated down to the ground.

" _Too many_ " A voice whispered into his ear, before kicking him in the back, sending him flying into the other side of the station.

Everyone was shocked when they looked back at the place where Erigor had been and saw Nick standing there with his leg stretched out.

As Erigor slowly got up by the wall, Nick lowered his leg and turned to the dark wizards. With his hair covering his glowing eyes, he looked truly menacing.

" _Now then… Who's next_?"

 **So I want to thank everybody who's reviewed and to everyone who's followed this story. I'm Sorry if my updating schedule is a bit over the place, but my computers down and I only found my USB a few days ago, so sorry for anyone who's been waiting for updates.**

 **See ya.**


End file.
